Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess
'''Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess '''is a new movie made by Ryantransformer017 and Transformersprimefan. Summery When Ryan and the gang recieve a strange letter from someone named Odette asking for their help, they go to see her and find out that she's a swan. But after Nightmare Moon finds out that Ryan is helping Odette to become human, she learns a swan transformation spell and uses it on Ryan. Now, it's up to Thomas and the rest of the gang to return Odette and Ryan to their human forms before it's too late. Plot The letter from Odette The film starts with Ryan making some Keyblades for the Dazzlings and Rigby (EG) practicing some line what the 8th Doctor said. Thomas comes in with a letter for Ryan and he opens and reads it. Thomas informs Ryan that Odette is captured by something called "the Great Animal" and turned into a swan. Ryan gasps and orders Cody to gather the others to go to Odette's world. The Cyberlings sense that there's a magic in the Swan Princess world. Thomas says that they are going to use Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS to go to Odette's world and that they can go on a hike. Ryan tells Odette's backstory Ryan recites the story of Odette and how she is turned into a swan. Olaf gasps and Sci-Ryan tells them that they have traveled to a time where Odette and Derek are kids. The human Rigby heads into his TARDIS while Evil Ryan uses the Spell of Cartoon on him and his friends. Then Ryan tells the others to look around while Thomas and Ryan goes on a hike. Thomas then saw the swan that had the name of Odette. The two heroes gasp and then the swan says that she's a princess that was put under a spell by Rothbart. Thomas says that they can help her get back to Prince Derek and for her to be human. Twilight and the others find them and saw that Ryan and Thomas are talking to a swan and Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea Trivia * * *Red (Angry Birds), Obi-Wan Kanobi, Nya, Kai (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago), Jay, Zane (Ninjago), Wyldstyle, Kirby (Nintendo), the Doom Raiders, Golden King, will be good guest stars in this film. *Morro and Makuta will be bad guest stars in this film. *Kylo Ren, Sofia the Worst, Fracture, Ryvine Sparkle, Dalek Emperor, Kaos and Kaos' Mom will work for Rothbart, Bridget (Swan Princess) and Nightmare Moon. * *This film will reveal that Carrodor and Rotor have girlfriends named Carrodis and Blades (Hero Factory) and reviles that Rigby (EG) has Odette as his sister and Crash Bandicoot (EG) has Prince Derek as his brother. * * *This film dedicates to Michelle Nicastro the voice actor of Princess Odette. * *This marks the first appearance of * *Both The Lord of the Rings and the Swan Princess are made by New Line Cinema Films. * *After the song This Is My Idea concludes, Ryan, Thomas and the gang are split into two teams, Crash, Ryan, Matau and his friends will help Princess Odette while Meg Griffin, Bertram, Evil Anna and the others help Prince Derek. * * * * * Scenes *The letter from Odette *Ryan tells Odette's backstory *Meeting King William and Odette/This is my idea *The wedding/ *Odette gets kidnaped/William's death/Ryan and the others go find Odette *Morro meets Nightmare Moon/Morro finds the Swan Transformation spell */ *Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan */ */ *Carrodis and Blades discover Equestrian Magic and Cybertronian Energy *Swan-human form change */ */ *Rigby (EG) finds out Rothbart's plan/ *Rigby (EG) and Rothbart become rivals */ */ */ */ * * * *Epilogue: Ryvine revives Rothbart Songs *Doctor Who theme song (from Doctor Who the movie) *This is My Idea *Everything is Awesome *Practice, Practice, Practice *Far Longer Than Forever (sung by Odette, Derek, Ryan and Meg Griffin) *Rainbow Rocks *No Fear *Better Then Ever *No More Mr. Nice Guy *No Fear (reprise) *In Summer (sung by Matau T. Monkey and Olaf) *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *Moving On Up To A Castle *Welcome to the Show *Princesses On Parade *Friend Like Me * * * * * * Cast * * * * * * * * * * * *Peter Capaldi as the 12th Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald * * * * * *John Cleese as Jean-Bob * * *Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberta * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films dedicated to Michelle Nicastro